fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
2018
}} 2018 January *19th: amateur Advanced Fighting Fantasy rules expansion Le Scuole Segrete di Combattimento Karmico is published. February *3rd: Advanced Fighting Fantasy module The Floating Dungeon of Varrak Aslur by Jonathan Hicks is published by Arion Games. *5th: Kaland Játék Kockázat issue 11 is published online, containing the mini adventures Hand of Fate and Six-Gun Friday. March *4th: Atlantis IV - On the defensive, an Advanced Fighting Fantasy adventure by Graham Bottley and fourth installment of the Atlantis Campaign, is published by Arion Games * 15th: Fighting Fantasy Classics, a library application for mobile and computer is released. April *5th: The Gates of Death is published alongside reprints of Deathtrap Dungeon, Island of the Lizard King, Appointment with F.E.A.R., Creature of Havoc, and The Shamutanti Hills. *31st: Stellar Adventures Minis: Alien Mercenaries by Graham Bottley, is published by Arion Games. *23rd: Advanced Fighting Fantasy module The Inn of Lost Hope by Jonathan Hicks is published by Arion Games. *27th: Advanced Fighting Fantasy Second Edition is published in Japan. May *11th: Advanced Fighting Fantasy Minis: Caves by John Kapsalis, is published by Arion Games. *31st: Stellar Adventures Minis: Kaladarians by Graham Bottley, is published by Arion Games. June *11th: Stellar Adventures module The Kaladarian Response by Graham Bottley is published by Arion Games. July *11th: Fighting Fantasy Legends Portal, a computer game for Windows, Mac OS X, iOS and Android, is released by Nomad Games. *26th: Advanced Fighting Fantasy module Crooked King's Cup, by Jonathan Hicks, is published by Arion Games. August *19th: Advanced Fighting Fantasy Minis: Caves II by John Kapsalis, is published by Arion Games. September *12th: Carl Sargent passes away. October *1st: Advanced Fighting Fantasy Minis: Deserts, by John Kapsalis, is published by Arion Games. :*Blackmoor Living World, An Advanced Fighting Fantasy Campaign Guide in the legendary Kingdom of Blackmoor, by Calfiero Risaliti, is published by Chimerae Hobby Group. :*The Shard of Anathema, An Advanced Fighting Fantasy adventure for 3-5 novice adventurers in the Blackmoor Living World, by Stuart Lloyd and Calfiero Risaliti, is published by Chimerae Hobby Group. *26th: Demons of Doom for Advanced Fighting Fantasy published by Arion Games. November *1st: Red Ice on the Black Sea, An Advanced Fighting Fantasy adventure for 3-5 low-experienced adventurers in the Blackmoor Living World, by Calfiero Risaliti, is published by Chimerae Hobby Group. *21st: Stellar Adventures Minis: Space Heroes by Graham Bottley is published by Arion Games December *1st: Lair of the Frogs, an Advanced Fighting Fantasy adventure for 3-5 low-experienced adventurers in the Blackmoor Living World, by Calfiero Risaliti, is published by Chimerae Hobby Group. *2nd: Atlantis V - A Desperate Chase, an Advanced Fighting Fantasy adventure by Graham Bottley and fifth installment of the Atlantis Campaign, is published by Arion Games. *14th: The Fighting Fantasy Audio Boxset is released by Fox Yason Music Productions, including four Fighting Fantasy Audio Dramas: The Forest of Doom: Lost in Darkwood, The Citadel of Chaos: Terror of the Ganjees, Deathtrap Dungeon: The Last Champion and Creature of Havoc: The Monster of Dree. }} See Also References Category:Year Category:Publications by year